White Love
by Redfla
Summary: Aku tahu, aku terlalu terlambat menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman. — Kim Jonghyun


White Love

Jonghyun x Minhyun (Gs)

nacoco

Disclaimer!

The characters in this story are not mine, they're belongs to god, their parent and their agency. I just own the plot and the story. And this story just for fun.

Warning!

Gender switch for Hwang Minhyun. DLDR! No bash, don't blame.

Aku tahu, aku terlalu terlambat menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman. — Kim Jonghyun

.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam memandangi undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak begitu saja di ranjangku. Tentu saja, semua orang berhak bahagia dengan menikahi belahan jiwanya. Tak terkecuali kau, Hwang Minhyun. Tentu saja orang sebaik dirimu harus mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sekali lagi, ku pandang nanar undangan pernikahan itu. Jelas di sampulnya tercetak —Happy Wedding Hyunbin Kwon and Minhyun Hwang.

/

 _"Jonghyun-a, kemari" Minhyun melambaikan tangannya semangat. Mengabaikan bahwa dirinya telah menarik atensi seluruh pengunjung cafe. Jonghyun maklum. Dia sudah hafal luar kepala kelakuan temannya itu._

 _"Ada apa hm.. ?"_

 _"Nanti temani aku belanja ya?" Jonghyun tahu itu bukan pertanyaan ajakan. Mana mungkin ia tak menyanggupi permintaan Tuan Putri Hwang Minhyun._

 _©nacoco_

 _"Jonghyun, ayo beli ini". Riang sekali. Minhyun menunjuk pada sepasang gelang baby blue._

 _"Apa? Itu kan gelang pasangan"_

 _"Memang kita ini bukan pasangan ya? Kau memang tidak sayang padaku. Menyebalkan". Minhyun merenggut dan pergi begitu saja. Apa tadi dia bilang, Jonghyun tidak sayang padanya? Yang benar saja._

 _"Tolong bungkuskan gelang yang ini"._

 _/_

 _"Masih marah padaku hm?" Minhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Mamanya Minhyun tadi bilang bahwa semalam ia lembur merampungkan desain gaun pesanan klien. Jonghyun paham benar, bagaimana Minhyun. Jadi ia tak membangunkannya, tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu merapikan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya dan menaikkan selimut sebatas dada. Sebelumnya, ia telah memasangkan gelang yang kemarin hari. Jonghyun kemudian pamit pada mamanya Minhyun._

 _/_

 _"Oh, Minhyun-ie, kau datang?" Sapaan hangat yang selalu menyambutnya jika ia berkunjung — Mama Kim._

 _"Apa Jonghyun sudah pulang, ma?" Sang Mama hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk lantai atas, kamar Jonghyun. Terimakasih, kata Minhyun. Ia bergegas naik. Kosong, kamar Jonghyun kosong. Tapi gemricik air menandakan sang empunya sedang di kamar mandi, mungkin mandi._

 _'klek'_

 _Jonghyun menampakkan diri, ia sudah berpakaian santai dengan rambut yang sedikit masih basah. Minhyun lalu memeluknya. "Hehe.. Terimakasih 'chu'", sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang dilingkari gelang itu. Kemudian memakaikan gelang sama —yang ada di nakas tadi— ke tangan Jonghyun. Lalu menautkan tangannya pada Jonghyun, kemudian memotretnya. Keduanya lalu tersenyum. Lalu suara sang mama memanggil, mengajak mereka makan._

 _/_

— _Jonghyun side—_

 _"Jonghyun, ikut ayah sebentar" mereka lalu masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya._

 _"Jonghyun, ayah mau kau jawab dengan jujur. Benar kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Minhyun?" Sang Ayah bertanya lugas._

 _"Apa maksud ayah? Tentu saja kami berteman. Ayah tahu sendiri sedari kami kecil"._

 _"Kalau begitu tidakkah kalian terlalu intim jika hanya berteman? Kau tahu pasti maksud pertanyaanku Jonghyun"._

 _"Kami hanya berteman, yah. Ya. Sebatas berteman." Minhyun yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu merasa hancur. Ya, ia suka pada temannya itu, Jonghyun. Bahkan cinta._

 _/©nacoco_

'tut... tut... tut... ' 'the number you're calling is not active...'

Minhyun mengembuskan napasnya pasrah. Sudah dua hari semenjak undangan pernikahannya, ia tak bisa menghubungi Jonghyun. Ia bahkan menelpon ke kantor, tapi mereka bilang Jonghyun tidak ke kantor dua hari ini. Minhyun rasanya ingin menangis.

Dia kacau. Minhyun benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi Hyunbin, jika Hyunbin ternyata adalah kekasih temannya. Sungguh ia tak ingin merusak pertemanannya, apalagi itu Seungwoon, teman baiknya. Mengapa ayahnya bisa sekejam ini padanya. Ayahnya memaksanya untuk segera menikah, padahal ayahnya tahu ia tidak dekat dengan laki-laki manapun kecuali teman sedari kecilnya, Jonghyun. Ayahnya tahu jika ia suka pada Jonghyun. Tapi pendeklarasian Jonghyun mengenai diri mereka yang hanya sebatas teman, membuatnya harus menuruti ayahnya. Rasanya Minhyun benar-benar akan menangis. Hubungannya kacau, dengan Jonghyun, dengan Seungwoon dan teman-teman lainnya, dan dengan keluarganya.

©nacoco

Satu bulan menjelang pernikahannya dan ia sama sekali belum bisa bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Rindu, rasanya rindu sekali. Dan akhirnya, ia menangis malam itu. Sendiri, meratapi bagaiman hidupnya bisa sekacau ini.

/

Pagi-pagi sekali, Minhyun sudah ada di depan rumah Jonghyun.

"Minhyun-ie, yaampun. Kemari sayang" mama Kim menghampirinya lalu memeluknya.

"Masuklah, Jonghyun ada di atas, dia belum pergi". Minhyun mengangguk dan bergegas masuk, naik ke atas ke kamar Jonghyun.

'klek'

Mata mereka bertemu, dengan cermin sebagai perantara. Jonghyun menatapnya dalam, dan ia hanya diam membatu di tempat. Jonghyun sama sekali tak melepas pandangannya dari mata Minhyun yang terpantul lewat cermin di depannya.

'hug'

Minhyun memeluk Jonghyun dari belakang. Erat sekali. Dan Jonghyun berusaha melepasnya untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Tidak, Minhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Minhyun tak ingin Jonghyun meninggalkannya kali ini.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu, tidak baik seorang calon pengantin mendatangi laki-laki lain seperti ini?" Minhyun hancur benar kali ini. Jonghyun menolaknya secara terang-terangan. Jonghyun sadar, ia ada rasa pada Minhyun. Tapi itu tak penting lagi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Jonghyun tak ingin menghalangi kebahagiaan Minhyun.

"Apa sedikit saja tidak ada Jonghyun-a? Perasaanmu terhadapku, hm.. ?" Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan konyol Hwang Minhyun"

"Apa perasaanku sekonyol itu, Jonghyun?"

"Aku harus ke kantor". Jonghyun meninggalkan Minhyun dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Ia tahu ia lemah terhadap Minhyun. Maka lebih baik meninggalkan Minhyun sendiri agar ia merasa lebih tenang. Mama Kim yang tidak tega pada Minhyun, menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya. Minhyun tersedu.

"Maafkan Jonghyun, Minhyun-ie, mama mohon"

/©nacoco

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Minhyun tampak cantik sekali dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang menampakkan bahunya. Rambutnya disanggul rapi dengan hiasan bunga. Minhyun bak seorang putri yang ada dalam dongeng-dongeng.

"Kau cantik sekali, Minhyun-ie" Seungwoon benar-benar memuji atas kecantikan dan kebaikkan hati temannya itu. Memberikan doa paling tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Minhyun.

Upacara pernikahan dimulai. Ayah Minhyun telah sepenuhnya menyerahkan putrinya pada sang mempelai pria.

"Today, I am Kim Jonghyun with all my heart, I vow to take Hwang Minhyun to be my wife. To you, I give all of my breath, my heart and my life. I choose you to be a friend of my life, taking care of all of my day in the rest of my life and to be the mother for our children. And I would like to say thank you for your love for me, I love You".

"Today, I am Hwang Minhyun accept Kim Jonghyun with all my heart. To him, I left all the rest of my life. I promise to always by his side, complete his heart and soul, to be his friend, to be the mother of his children, I love You".

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema. Tak membiarkan seorangpun bersedih di dalam sana. Doa, dan selamat terucap. Mengiringi kebahagiaan yang lama telah didamba.

Jonghyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minhyun, "Terimakasih, atas segala perjuanganmu, terimakasih telah menyadarkan betapa berharganya kau bagiku dan maaf telah membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri sebelumnya, dan sekali lagi maaf aku telah banyak melukaimu" —Kim Jonghyun

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku" —Hwang Minhyun

Keduanya lalu melebur dalam cinta, mengikis jarak dan menyisakan ciuman manis penuh cinta. Dengan bahagia mengiringi semua yang ada di sana. Menjadi saksi akan kesucian cinta keduanya.

—/END/—

a/n:

Hai, sebelumnya salam kenal buat semuanya ya. Duh aku jatuh dalem banget pada pesona mereka tuh /JonghyunMinhyun/. Ini ff sebenernya juga cuma buat menghibur diri aja sih ya. Maaf kalau kurang bahkan tidak berkenan. Semoga dapat menghibur readers sekalian. Thank you,. Review ya, kalau sempatㅋㅋㅋ L.O.ㅅ.E

©nacoco.


End file.
